


Spark

by Dya_Ka



Category: Vocaloid
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-02-23
Updated: 2021-02-23
Packaged: 2021-03-13 09:28:43
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 610
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29649273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dya_Ka/pseuds/Dya_Ka
Relationships: flower/Fukase (Vocaloid)
Kudos: 3





	Spark

"What are you doing here?"  
I raised my eyes and saw Flower.   
"I don't like to be in the middle of crowds," I answered. "And the others are still having a good time without me."   
She sat down near me, her eyes looking at the sky. What was she thinking about? I didn't know, but I would've done everything I could to be the one in her thoughts. I saw her shivering by the wind.   
"Are you cold?"  
"A little, but that's okay, thanks."   
"Here."   
I gave her my coat, putting it on her shoulders.   
"No that's fine, I…"  
"I insist."  
She accepted it, sighing. Flower, my sweet, cold Flower, can't you see how beautiful you are?   
"Is it gonna start soon?"   
"In a few minutes," I said, checking the hour on my phone.   
"Can I hold your hand?"   
"If you want to…"   
I felt my heart race as her fingers crossed mine. I was glad it was dark ; this way, she couldn't see me blushing.   
And then started the fireworks. I looked at my princess, expecting an astonished look on her face… instead of what she started stressing. Eyes closed, her hand was wrapped around mine tighter than ever.   
"Are you okay?"  
"Sorry. I'm just…"  
"Afraid of fireworks."   
She shyly nodded. What a fool I was. That was why she wanted to hold my hand, of course. My sweet, beautiful Flower, the princess who feared no man, was scared of fireworks.   
"You never told me so," I said, smiling. It was kind of cute to see her talking about her weakness.   
"It's because everyone sees me as a big block of ice… I'd lose all of my credibility, and I'm pretty sure that they would make fun of me."   
"Why are you telling me so then?"  
"Because... You're not like them. (She started playing with one of her dark strands.) I know that you would not mock me, at least stop if you saw that it made me uncomfortable."   
𝑂𝑓 𝑐𝑜𝑢𝑟𝑠𝑒 𝐼 𝑤𝑜𝑢𝑙𝑑𝑛'𝑡 𝑚𝑎𝑘𝑒 𝑓𝑢𝑛 𝑜𝑓 𝑦𝑜𝑢, 𝒉𝑜𝑛𝑒𝑦.  
I kept that for myself as the second firework rose up. She tensed. Why was she still that cute, even when she was scared? She was looking at me so as not to face her fear, her afraid face making me want to do nothing but hug her and protect her from the whole world.   
"Let's think about something else, okay? What do you wanna talk about?"  
"Did you really study for the last exam or did you spend your whole weekend playing video games ?”  
“None, but I’m pretty sure I failed.”  
“You should’ve studied, idiot.”  
“I was busy.”  
“Doing what ?”  
“Nothing.” I smiled as she looked at me, a desperate look on her face. At least she wasn’t focusing on the fireworks anymore, despite her hand holding mine a little tighter at each launching. I wanted to tell her that she could've held it forever, that she could hold me whole if she wanted to. Instead of what I said :  
"So, are Piko and you getting closer or what?"   
I chuckled but my heart felt cold.   
"Piko? Are you serious? I don't know why you guys absolutely want us to go together."   
"You don't like him?"   
"He's a brother for me. And Gumi and Len may be into him…"   
"How about you? I mean…"   
"I already love someone," she whispered. She laid her head on my shoulder, her scent coming right to my nose.   
I smiled.   
"I hope they love you then."   
About to reply, she finally remained silent as the finale exploded in the night, the warmth of her fingers around mine seeming to be the only thing mattering.


End file.
